Known back hoe loaders utilize a back hoe to manipulate and move material, for example when digging a trench or the like. When digging a trench, the trench can be dug right up to the back of the vehicle. As such no part of the vehicle should hinder operation of the back hoe when digging such a trench. In order to move from one site to another, back hoe loaders can be driven along the road with the back hoe stored in a transport position. The back hoe, in the stored position, necessarily projects beyond the back of the chassis of the back hoe loader. When travelling from site to site, it may be advantageous for the back hoe loader to act as a tow vehicle and tow a trailer or the like in order to carry additional supplies, tools etc.
Thus, there is a need for a tow hitch assembly for a tow vehicle such as a back hoe loader which is capable of towing a trailer or the like, but which does not hinder operation of the back hoe when operating the back hoe.